Pippy Nakamura
Pippy Anika Nakamura is a character used by Lowri in the future of World 2: Reflections. She will be one of the daughters of Hayley and Raiden Nakamura, and the younger twin sister of Lowri Nakamura. Her abilities will be Psychic Theft, Skill Manipulation and Nocturnal Adaptation. Appearance Pippy will have a slightly paler skin tone than her twin sister, and she will also be tall and slim built. She will have long black hair, and her eyes will be highly dark, almost black. As a child, she will often often wear pink clothing, but not as girly as those Lowri will tend to choose. As an adult, she will turn away from the pink colouring, but will choose much more complex and new styles than her sister. She will also grow out her hair, and her eyes will lighten somewhat. Abilities Pippy's first ability will be Psychic Theft. This means she will be able remove things from the minds of others. She will be able steal memories and information, and also steal thoughts and ideas, preventing the other person from ever realising he or she had them. If she uses it extensively, she could erase consciousness and identity. The ability can also return what has been stolen, but this is more difficult and the thoughts will often fade if kept away for too long. All uses require skin contact. Her second ability will be Skill Manipulation. This means she will be able to manipulate any skill, from fighting skills to sports skills to musical skills to culinary skills. She could give herself or any others any skill she could think of, and she could also remove skills, either temporarily or permanently. However, this only will work for skills which are not gained using an ability. Her final ability will be Nocturnal Adaptation, the ability to adapt herself to darkness or the night. The ability will be reflexive at first, but she will learn to be able to block it at will, or only activate certain aspects. Her eyesight will adapt at night, either becoming infra-red, becoming more sensitive to light or emitting her own light which only she can see. Her other senses will also sharpen, and she could gain echolocation. She will become more agile, silent and subtle, and her skin will be able to darken to better camouflage herself. Family *Mother - Hayley Nakamura *Father - Raiden Nakamura *Sisters - Sally, Charlie, Lowri, Alexia, Elly and Clara Nakamura *Brothers - Martell, Daniel, Lucien and Devon Nakamura History Pippy will be the youngest of the twin girls, born a few minutes after Lowri. They will be born on the 16th of September 2037, and will remain exceedingly close throughout their lives. Their cousin Ehan will also be born in the same year, and will be 4 months older than them. Pippy will be named after her great-aunt, Pippy Gray. She will be 2 when their younger brothers Daniel and Lucien will be born, and then 4 when the quadruplets are born. Etymology Pippy is a Greek name which means "lover of horses", and can also mean "loving". She was given this name after her maternal great-aunt. Her middle name, Anika, is Japanese and means "grace or favour". Her surname means "in a village". Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Future Characters